gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Ka '01
Gran Turismo Concept Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Ford |gt5type = |gt6type = |displacement = 1297cc |drivetrain = |engine = Ford Endura-E 1.3 |power = 59 BHP (60 PS; 44 kW) |pp = 277 PP |torque = 77.4 lb-ft (104.9 N·m; 10.7 kg·m) |0-60 = 18.060 seconds |distance = 21.667 seconds |topspeed = |length = 3620mm |width = 1631mm |height = 1368mm |weight = (GT2) (GTC-GT6) |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GTC-GT6) |year = 2001 }} The Ford Ka '01 is a German microcar manufactured by the Ford Motor Corporation since 1996. The car was designed by Ford to be small, practical, and cost effective, optimal for operation in Europe's crowded cities. Therefore, performance has been sacrificed for ergonomics. This microcar first appears in Gran Turismo 2, and since then it returned in every main game after, with the exception of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. It also appeared in Gran Turismo Concept and Gran Turismo PSP. Colors Eleven colors are available for this car: * Cuirass Metallic * Moondust Silver Metallic * Panther Black Metallic * Radiant Red Solid * Pepper Red Metallic * Copper Glow Metallic * Aquamarine Frost Metallic * Electric Green Metallic * Pacific Green Metallic * Amparo Blue Metallic * Belladonna Solid Description "A car with a distinctly modern feel, that emphasizes both utility and balanced driving." Acquistion GT2 This car can be bought at the Ford Dealership in South City for 15,000 Credits. GT Concept This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can be bought at the Ford New Cars Dealership for 12,920 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 12,920 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 9,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 12,920 Credits. It has a simple interior. Trivia *The Gran Turismo 2 version of this car is right-hand drive, with the rear fog light on the right. The rest of the games use a left-hand-drive model. *There is an unused racing modification for this car in the game files. Said unused racing modification is a duplicate of the regular racing modification, albeit with different wheels, reused from the racing modifications of the two 1998 Subaru Legacy. However, the body code is not attached properly to the base car, and as such if it is added to the garage via cheat devices, it will default to the specifications and nameplate banner of the Mazda RX-7 A-Spec LM Edition (the first entry in the vehicle ID header in SYSTEM.DAT). (see pictures) Pictures -R-Ford_Ka.jpg|A Ford Ka '01 with racing modifications applied. File:300px-GT2-Ka-Two.png|The unused racing modification as it appears with a cheat device File:Efkanl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Ford Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode